Any moon
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Boys go do research, boys met girl, girl has a secret, boys try to help her. I know cheesy summary....
1. Chapter 1

Untitled- Sorry!

I just had this idea pop into my head- based on Lady-Hawk. Loved the movie so I may not keep it going if there is no interest. Or just take my sweet time writing this.

Disclaimer - I have no claim on supernatural or the Lady Hawk movie so Blah!

Not Familiar with Green Bay Wis. so please forgive me…

Dean snorted loudly as they walked by the Liberian; she had on a Packers sweatshirt and hat, reading some large hard covered book. She never looked up at them, or so he thought as they went by. Sam hated bringing Dean to the library with him, he always made it known where he was, and usually getting them kicked out.

Sam threw him a look "Please behave this time Dean, this important if we are going to track that _Wolf_" Dean laughed out loud, but still didn't get a reaction from the girl at the desk.

" I'm sure you can say werewolf Sam, look around its dead in here and freaking cold, Jesus, you think they'd turn on the heat." Sam gave him another pleading look" Dean."

Dean surrenders to his brother's wishes and sat down in a chair, looking around pretending not to be bored. He started drumming on the table with his fingers, he leaned back in the chair and it gave a squeak, then he let out a sigh.

Sam could hear him across the library, he grabbed the maps, and other newspapers then went back to him "Dean! I asked you nicely to keep still and quiet" Dean smiled up at him "I have been quiet Sammy" " It is S-A-M and there was nothing quiet about drumming enter Sandman".

The girl who had ignored them as they came in walked over to them "Sir, can you keep it down" Dean busted out laughing which earn him a frown from both people. The girl walked away then stopped cocked her head and looked at Dean then Sam.

With a smile on her face she walked back and sat down next to Dean but looked up at Sam with green eyes that sparkled like his brothers when he was looking for trouble.

Sorry it's a crappy start but now I think I'll keep it for a while…


	2. Chapter 2

Any moon -2 (untitled)

Part two

Well I thought I'd add a line or two in here since some of you liked it, the same with the **End game** I'll get to it eventually.

**A/N- please remembers I'm not sure of Camp names in Green Bay so forgive the made up one.**

Again I have no holding over Supernatural

Sam looked down at the girl sitting in the chair next to his brother. Dean only shrugged and started to move away, but the girl he thought growled at him. So he opted to stay put. Sam sighed, really they didn't have time to play with this girl.

" Is they're some thing we can do for you?" he asked knowing it was a mistake to ask.

Her smile only got bigger" You two are Sam and Dean Winchester right?"

Sam and Dean winced and jumped at the same time. They never told anyone their real names knowing it would create a problem.

" Your father told me to wait for you and I've waited for you for like ever."

Dean inched closer to the girl "Our dad told you to wait for us, why?"

The girl looked like she sniffed the air around her then got a nervous look in her eye before she stood up " I have to go, here is my address" AS quickly as she appeared, she left them the same way.

Dean shook his head, as he looked at the address "What the hell was that all about?" he wondered out loud.

" Did she sniff the air?" Sam asked.

" I don't know I wasn't paying attention, after she mentioned dad. Why if she was a WW would she seek us out, know that we would put a bullet in her ass, well chest."

Sam sat back down " Maybe we should call dad"

" No, after that whole Meg thing, I think he needs some time to himself besides, maybe she is just a nut job, who took a liking to you. You always get the freaky ones, wait Jess was normal right?"

Sam smiled; it was a long time before he could smile at the mention of Jessica's name

" No Jess was normal although at night she got all frisky at times."

Dean looked at his watch "Okay enough library crap lets go to that camp sight and hunt us some were wolf."

"Shhh!" Sam told him.

Dean started to laugh out loud.

---------------------------

Julie sat in her car, silently wondering if she made a huge mistake, by eagerly asking the Winchester for help. She looked at her watch; the sun would be falling at 7pm tonight. She opened her car door to get out, when she saw hawk flying over head. She knew that hawk, it had been so long ago and she couldn't remember its name but she knew it was her friend.

Julie was glad her aunt Jo had left her this cabin, other wise, she would have been found out and hunted down already. Julie had gone into her cabin and started to pace the floor, hoping that the brother's would help her.

She recalled when she encountered their father:

_The black and gold wolf sat in its haunches, staring at John Winchester. It wasn't cowering down on the ground, or snarling at him. He knew wolves were secretive animals but this one was a little bolder than anyone he had encountered was. He started to lower his rifle, and the wolf's tail started to move side to side, its front paws, looked like they were prancing on the ground excitedly._

_John decided to take a step back, but the wolf made a whining sound, almost as if it was pleading with him. The large wold stood up and dropped on its front paws, almost like a puppy wanting to play, it made almost a barking noise. Then dodged away. When he didn't make any motion to follow it, it came back and did the same thing._

_This time John followed it, to a cabin deeper in the woods. The wolf just pranced up the front steps, nudged the door open with its nose, and went in, John started thinking, maybe this wasn't a wolf, but some one's pet._

_AS John stepped into the cabin, he got a glimpse of the wolf transforming into a human girl, and he didn't get to see the man fly off as golden hawk. He raised his rifle, and pointed it at her. Julie reached for her robe on the couch, turned to look at him " John Winchester I need your help."_

_Julie told him the whole story starting with the movie Ladyhawk and went on to how it was never a false story, this curse was never lifted, and every generation of both families had one child that was cursed. _

_After telling John the story, he regretfully told her, he wasn't in the 'business ' at the moment, but his sons would be more than able to help her, and that he was sorry. He would send them to her._

Two years later there they were in a library, looking at her like she was nuts. Greg told her no one would come and that hunter would end up killing him or her, like the rest of their families. Of course they looked at her like she was crazy, but she knew if they were like their father the want to know in them would over come their sense of cautiousness

-------------------------------------------------

" Hey Kalli, I know we will be there some time next week. No, no. Oh will you stop there isn't any girls. Hey! Keep it up, go ahead and I'll just by pass Kansas this time. Oh you know what? …"

Sam tried to keep from listening to his brother's phone call to his woman back home, but he couldn't keep the laughter down, so he decided to go outside.

The sun had started to set; the wind had picked up a little. It wasn't winter in Green Bay thankfully, but still the wind wasn't as warm as back home. Sam sat on the trunk of the car, he heard a lonesome wolf cry, then was joined by a few others. Another one rang out but this one was different.

He could tell the difference between a werewolf cry and a regular wolf's call but this one wasn't either. It was light and airy almost feminine like. Some thing else caught him eyes as he was watching the setting sun a large bird was flying quickly towards him.

It landed on a branch near him and studied him. It made a little noise but nothing that was threatening. Sam shook his head, he could swear that the hawk was staring at him.

Just then a pickup truck with two coon looking dogs tied in the back. The driver got out of his truck and walked over to him " Hey there son, you might not want to be out and about tonight, big hunt going on."

" Really, what is in season?" Sam asked not knowing what kind of answer he was going to get.

The man smiled at him " Well there is a small wolf pack that was reported to be rabid, and a new wolf that was said to have started the epidemic. So the national wild life told us to go ahead and get rid of them." He flashed a badge at Sam.

" Thanks for the warning mister. I'll make sure to tell my brother to steer clear " the man smiled at looked back at Sam.

" Um aren't you afraid, your dogs might get bit?"

" Nah, these boys are for tracking only, not attacking, night" he nodded at the man and watched as he drove away.

Sam looked back to where the hawk was; it flew away in the direction it came.

Sam hoped off the trunk and went back into the hotel room, he and his brother rented for a few days. He was glad that it was a better one than the ones they had been in. Those days were long gone.

He was walking in just in time to see his brother throw the phone across the room, at the wall with a " Friggin bitch" be yelled also.

--------------------------------------

Greg sat at the chair looking at the black and gold wolf that lay at his feet. He had to find a way to keep Julie confined tonight, if that hunter found them it would be all over for them and the curse would just be thrust upon some one else, most likely the next youngest in the families. Julie looked up at him with her green eyes and whined, she wanted to go run, in the woods, to be what she was a wolf.

He just couldn't take the chance of her getting killed.

It was funny they had never met until the curse was past on, at the first meeting they hated each other, but now they were the best of friends sometimes lovers once in a great while.

He had seen the men that Julie told him about he had to get her to them, without that hunter, seeing her.

He picked up the collar and leash he had bought for her; Julie stood up and growled at him.

" I know Jules, but this has to be this way, if they find you…" she sat down and jutted out her neck for him to place the collar on her, he clicked the leash onto the collar " come on I'm taking you to those boys." He opened the door slowly; he saw the lights coming into his driveway. " Damn it. Jules upstairs now" he undid her collar from her neck.

He made sure that she went upstairs, then walked outside and grabbed the hose and walked over to the water dish he leaves out for his own dog Whistler. A Grey husky came from around back and sat at his feet.

" Here you are boy enjoy I'll feed you in a few, just help me out ".

He watched as his 'real dog ' started to growl at the two hounds in the bed of the truck. The driver got out and walked closer to Greg. " Nice dog their son, what is his name?" Greg smiled " His name is Whistler, his partner is in the house Whiskey is her name. My breeders as I like to call them. Can I help you sir?"

The hounds in the truck had stopped barking and sat quietly looking at their owner.

" I'm from a hunting group looking for some rabid wolves, you might want to keep that beaut in tonight boy wouldn't want to have a nice looking dog like that getting rabies?"

Greg smiled " I'll keep that in mind, anything else I can do for you?" he asked knowing he'd want to see Julie.

" Is it too much to ask to see his papers, he is such a beautiful dog."

" Not a problem come on in" Greg lead him up to the house and Julie was standing wagging her tail at the door " That is whiskey lullaby after that country song. She and Whistler have had many a litter and won loads of trophies for sledding" Greg opened up the drawer and hand the man papers for both dogs.

Jake looked over that papers, satisfied it wasn't the wolf he was looking for he gave the papers " thank you so much son, take care of those dogs."

" Yes sir, I hope you get those wolves, wouldn't want any kids to get bitten by them".

Jake nodded and left the house; he looked once more at the husky, who lay listless on the ground at the moment. His own dogs kept staring at the dog. He hopped up into the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

Satisfied the man was gone, and being more than certain that was the hunter, Greg brought in his own dog and placed the collar and leash back on Julie. He led Julie out to the car. Julie lay down on the floor hugging her body as close to the floor as she could.

Greg started the car and left in search of the boy he saw from the tree, and hoped they would help him.

Okay so my imagination got carried away, that is what writing is all about right? Enjoy


End file.
